


Just Us Girls

by flipflop_diva



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “Do you, like, maybe want to go out and celebrate?”Elle’s face instantly lit up and that gleaming smile of hers spread across her face. “Yes!” she said. “I’d love that!





	Just Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfoolery/gifts).



“Do you, like, maybe want to go out and celebrate?” Vivian shifted her feet and tried to appear as confident as she always had, but the guilt leading up to this moment was still haunting her.

But she hadn’t needed to worry. Elle’s face instantly lit up and that gleaming smile of hers spread across her face.

“Yes!” she said. “I’d love that! I’ll tell Emmett and Paulette and Brooke too!”

“Oh. Yes. Tell them,” Vivian said, as an odd sort of disappointment settled over her. But that was weird. Why wouldn’t they all go out? Why wouldn’t she want that? After all, this was going to be the first time she really did something without Warner.

Maybe she was just getting used to that knowledge was all.

•••

“Do you, like, maybe want to study together or something?” Vivian shifted her feet and tried to appear as confident as she always had, but the knowledge that suddenly everyone wanted Elle in their study groups weighed hard upon her. She had barely been able to talk to her lately, let alone spend much time with her.

But she hadn’t needed to worry. Elle’s face instantly lit up and that gleaming smile of hers spread across her face.

“Of course!” she said cheerfully. “You’re still the smartest person I know!”

Vivian felt a blush start to creep across her cheeks at that. “Oh, come on,” she said. “I didn’t solve a murder case on my own in my very first trial.”

“Oh, you know I didn’t solve it on my own,” Elle said, with a laugh.

“Yes, you did.”

“Well, I just know about hair. You know about _everything_.”

The blush was back. “I don’t know about that,” Vivian said.

“I do,” Elle said immediately. “And I’ll see you at six. We can order in pizza!”

“That sounds great,” Vivian said.

Elle grinned again. “It’s a date!” she exclaimed, and as Elle bounced off, long blonde ponytail swinging, Vivian found herself wondering just why those words made her feel so warm inside.

•••

“Do you, like, maybe want to prepare for the case together or something?” Vivian shifted her feet and tried to appear as confident as she always had, but even though she and Elle spent almost all their free time together lately — and the entire college knew they were best friends — she still felt odd whenever she asked Elle to spend time alone with her. As though maybe somewhere in the past couple hours, Elle changed her mind about wanting to hang out with her.

But Elle’s smile was as ginormous as always. “Of course, silly!” she said. “And my mother sent me a new bottle of this super snazzy vodka that everyone is drinking, so I think we should totally check it out, you know? Besides we don’t have to get up early tomorrow for once!”

“That sounds great,” Vivian said. “I’ll order the pizza?”

“I’ll be there at six!”

•••

The case was a wacky one. A guy accused of murdering his girlfriend, even though he openly admitted to cheating on her with at least four other girls. Maybe more. He claimed he couldn’t precisely remember.

“Men are such jerks,” Vivian said, as she and Elle sat side-by-side on Elle’s pink adorned bed, going over case notes to make notations of things that might help Emmett win their case.

“They are such jerks,” Elle said. “Did you hear Warner trying to justify what this creep did to all those girls?”

Vivian rolled her eyes. “Of course he did.” She took a bite of her pizza. “I can’t believe I ever dated him. I can’t believe I ever wanted to _marry_ him.”

Elle nodded. “I came to Harvard for him!” she said. “Talk about stupid.”

“Well,” Vivian said without thinking, “I’m glad you came to Harvard.”

“Yeah?” Elle said, pulling a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and placing it in her mouth. “I am too.”

“Warner’s still a jerk,” Vivian said. “First year law students Vivian and Elle were blinded by him.”

“You ever think about just giving up boys in general?” Elle said, and Vivian almost choked on the piece of pizza she was chewing.

“What?” she managed.

Elle shrugged. “Girls are just so much better,” she said. “Better friends. Better lovers.”

“Better …. lovers?” Vivian could barely get the words out.

Elle didn’t seem to notice. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes,” she said. “We experimented a few times in my sorority. It was nice. I think I prefer it.”

“Huh,” was all Vivian could say.

“You should try it some time,” Elle told her.

“Yeah,” Vivian said. “I should.”

•••

They celebrated winning the case — “Even though our client is still a creep!” Elle said — with a fancy dinner courtesy of Emmett. Vivian and Elle finished celebrating later that night back in Elle’s room with an entire cake and a bottle of tequila.

Halfway through their first drink and almost all the way through the cake, Vivian couldn’t help herself. The frosting dotting Elle’s nose was too cute to resist. She put down her fork, leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Elle’s fork slipped through her fingers and landed with a clang on her plate.

“Oh,” she said, clearly surprised.

Vivian pulled back quickly. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” She was already hurriedly trying to get to her feet, her face in flames.

A warm hand landed on her arm. Big blue eyes stared into hers.

“No,” Elle said. “Don’t go.”

“I shouldn’t have …” Vivian started.

“Yes, you should have,” Elle said. “I’ve been hoping you would.”

“You have?”

Elle nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her head. “Of course,” she said. “Who wouldn’t want you? You’re the smartest person I know. And the funniest. And the most beautiful.”

Vivian sat back down on the bed. “I don’t know about that,” she protested.

“I do,” Elle said, and she leaned in then.

Her lips were soft, gentle, tender.

It was the best kiss Vivian had ever had in her life. And it was just the beginning.


End file.
